In the operation of garbage grinders of the type installed beneath the sink drain, there has been the problem of preventing flatware and like articles from being washed into the grinder and severely damaged. Also, severe damage to the grinder can occur. Stoppers have been used to close or partially close the drain, but these interfere with the flow of water.
One object of this invention is to provide a guard which will prevent flatware and the like from falling down the drain into the garbage grinder, but which will not materially interrupt the flow of water. In accordance with the invention about to be described, the guard is in the form of a sleeve having an upper cylindrical wall portion and a lower cylindrical base portion of smaller diameter than the upper wall portion. The upper wall portion and the base portion are integrally joined by an annular shoulder portion. The sleeve is installed in the drain with its shoulder portion seated on a portion of the sink surrounding the drain, its base portion extending down into the drain and its wall portion projecting up above the drain. The upper wall portion provides a barrier preventing flatware and the like from being washed down the drain. The upper wall portion is of relatively large diameter so that garbage may be put into the disposal without removing the guard. Passage means are provided in the sleeve to allow an adequate flow of water down the drain from efficient operation of the grinder.
Another object is to provide a guard which is adjustable to fit sink drains of different sizes.